


Surprise

by BelleofHell



Series: Unleash the Gays 2 [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, i just really like the idea of felicity taking charge of kardia okay, kind of, some other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 2 of Unleash the Gays: SurpriseFelicity has plans for Kardia, and those plans include Sharron.
Relationships: Felicity/Sharron (Rune Factory)
Series: Unleash the Gays 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Surprise

It was a surprise to Felicity that Sharron was still in Kardia.

It had been a few years since the Sechs attack, and for weeks after that event Felicity would wake up expecting news that Sharron had left town. With Raguna having scoured the depths of the ruins, Felicity wasn’t sure Sharron had much of a reason to stick around.

But Sharron did stay, and eventually the thought of Sharron leaving drifted away.

As Felicity grew older and her health got better and better — getting rid of the rock had healed her, true, but it took time to regain the energy and stamina she lost — she took more and more of an interest in her father’s work. And to her shock, she found… he didn’t do much. Felicity loved her father, but it was clear he prioritized keeping the town in a state of calm over actual progress. Felicity wanted to see the town grow and flourish. Her father was more interested in keeping the peace. That wasn’t a bad thing, but it meant Kardia was much the same now as it was well before she was born.

So Felicity took it upon herself to learn everything she could to help Kardia. She read every book she could find, asked her fellow villagers what they wanted to see in Kardia’s future, and even attended a few lectures in the Capital. It wasn’t long before her father felt comfortable delegating some of his responsibilities to her.

That’s what led her to now, outside the Kasimir Ruins, in front of Sharron who appeared both skeptical and confused as to why Felicity was there.

That was fair, Felicity thought. The two of them had never really spoken before.

(Even though she would never admit it, not out loud, but she always found Sharron’s aesthetic to be terribly romantic. A ghostly woman hiding away in ancient ruins? It was straight out of a romance novel.)

Felicity shook herself out of her daydreams and focused back on the present. For what she was about to ask Sharron, she couldn’t appear spacey. They had already exchanged greetings, so Felicity jumped right into her proposal. “Sharron, you’ve been in Kardia for many years now. We’ve grown so used to your presence, it’s hard to believe you aren’t actually a Kardian resident. Do you ever grow tired of staying at the inn?”

Sharron frowned. “Not particularly. I’m only ever there to sleep. I spend the rest of my time out here.”

It wasn’t a surprising answer. Everyone new Sharron didn’t spend a minute longer in the inn than she had to. Still, it made Felicity shrink in on herself a little. This was her first big project. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if Sharron refused. “Well… even so, I have an offer I’d like to make you.”

Sharron raised an eyebrow.

Felicity took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “Kardia is interested in opening a historical society. This town and the land surrounding it has a deep history that we believe should be recorded and preserved. Tori has agreed to help with recording information and Raguna will be documenting the cave systems. But we want you to lead the project.”

Sharron’s eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small ‘o’. There was a moment of silence before she responded. “I… I’m sorry, but I don’t completely understand. Why me?”

It was a question Felicity expected, and it had an easy answer. “Despite you not being from Kardia, you have a deep understanding of the wilderness around here. Especially the ruins. You would be able to help us study them in a way no one else could. You’re the best person for the job.” Sharron didn’t seem to know how to respond, so Felicity continued. “We would construct a building to house the historical society. We plan on adding an upstairs for the head historian to live in. That would be you, if you agree.”

Sharron was silent for a moment more before responding. “I don’t know what to say.”

Felicity smiled. “You don’t have to say anything right now. I just threw a lot at you. But you’d be an official resident of Kardia if you agree, and I promise everyone in town would be thrilled.”

That put a smile on Sharron's face, though it was small, and her eyes still looked troubled. “That’s kind of you to say,” she said. “I’m afraid I’ll need time to think about this.”

Felicity nodded, still smiling. “Of course. If you have any questions at all, you know where to find me. I’d be happy to answer them for you. I want you to feel comfortable in Kardia.” With that, Felicity turned to walk away and leave Sharron to think about her decision.

“Wait,” Sharron said, grabbing Felicity’s arm. Felicity turned around, surprised, and found a soft smile on Sharron’s face. “Thank you,” she said. “You _do_ make me feel comfortable here.” She let Felicity’s arm go, and turned her attention back to the ruins.

Felicity was in such a haze as she walked back to Kardia that she didn’t even notice the tingling in her arm or the heat in her cheeks until she was back in her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun with this one. Check out rfweeks on tumblr for more awesome entries.
> 
> Kudos/comments always appreciated <3


End file.
